Свити Дропс/Галерея/Сезоны 3-4
Третий сезон Кристальная империя. Часть 1 Ponies walking through Canterlot S03E01.png Слишком много Пинки Пай Angry crowd of ponies S3E03.png Плохое яблоко First crowd S3E04.png Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png CMC running at the parade S3E04.png Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Магическая дуэль Twilight Sparkle and Spike mad at Trixie S3E5.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike S3E5.png Stop messing with my friends! S3E5.png Lyra drinks a beverage while the duel goes on S3E05.png Background ponies covering their ears S3E05.png Неспящие в Понивилле Sweetie Drops trotting along S3E6.png Scootaloo getting near Sweetie Drops S3E6.png Sweetie Drops looking at Scootaloo S3E6.png Ponies noticing Scootaloo in the air S3E6.png Слёт семьи Эппл Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png Sunburned ponies S03E13.png Ponies covered in snow S03E13.png Twilight nearly bumps into Sweetie Drops S03E13.png Applejack singing -we'd appreciate a lot- S03E13.png Pinkie Pie rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png Pinkie Pie's Memories S3E13.png Lemon Hearts, Sweetie Drops, and Sassaflash smiling S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Четвёртый сезон Полёт к финишу Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Третий лишний Discord sneezing onto a house S4E11.png Гордость Пинки Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Mane 6 looking at Cheese dancing while singing S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'Me too!' S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Cheese 'You'll never meet another party pony' S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Pinkie Pie sees many ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while ponies surround him S4E12.png Twilight 'All right, everypony' S4E12.png Twilight reading the book S4E12.png Twilight reading book while the mouse is walking S4E12.png Pinkie with a hat and moustache S4E12.png Pinkie Pie juggling cupcakes S4E12.png Pinkie Pie throws cupcake into Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png Pinkie Pie jumping on a trampoline S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Birds come out of the cannon S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings as fillies S4E12.png Ponies looking at cannon S4E12.png The ponies cheering S4E12.png Cheese balancing a cane while on a large cheese S4E12.png Rainbow spinning around the cake to blow all the candles S4E12.png Будь проще! Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Other ponies shh Pinkie S4E13.png Pony wearing a hat S4E13.png Berryshine leaving the train S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Rarity walking with Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity 'Music, dancing!' S4E13.png Trenderhoof pointing towards Sweetie Drops and a foal S4E13.png Ванильная пони Sweetie Drops and a seal playing with a ball S4E14.png Cheerilee faints S4E14.png Cheerilee falls down S4E14.png Crowd cheering S4E14.png Line of ponies outside Sugarcube Corner S4E14.png Быть Бризи непросто Twilight -please welcome... the Breezies!- S4E16.png Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png Ponyville watching the Breezies S4E16.png Pinkie Pie overcome by cuteness S4E16.png Ponies in shock S4E16.png Помощь Крошки Бель Ponies entering the theater S4E19.png Ponies clapping S4E19.png Ponies talking S4E19.png CMC with glasses entering the lobby S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Прыжок веры The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Granny Smith and Apple Bloom watching S4E20.png Sick ponies falling down S4E20.png Flim prevents an old pony from falling S4E20.png Flim -Improbable- S4E20.png AJ -There's somethin' funny- S4E20.png Granny Smith with coins S4E20.png Applejack -Are you as worried as I am-- S4E20.png Big McIntosh -Eeyup- S4E20.png Flim and Flam selling their tonic S4E20.png Ponies see Granny drinking tonic S4E20.png Честная сделка Twilight sighing and levitating a quill S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow double-take S4E22.png Applejack pointing toward vintage pie tin S4E22.png Applejack and Rarity growling at each other S4E22.png Rainbow Dash flies to crystal chalice stall S4E22.png Pinkie addressing crowd of ponies S4E22.png Rainbow sees Fluttershy leaving with collector S4E22.png Auction crowd dispersing S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Fluttershy touched by Rainbow's words S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Эквестрийские игры Earth pony stallion biting his hooves S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Duke and Duchess of Maretonia arrive S4E25.png Princesses bow to the duke and duchess S4E25.png Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png |index}} en:Sweetie Drops/Gallery/Seasons 3-4 Категория:Галереи персонажей